pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman
Norman is a recurring character in the canon and fanon series. He guards the Pinkerton garden. Personality Norman can be grumpy sometimes, but he is also nice to people. He doesn't take kindly to pests. He is also a patient father to his son although sometimes he loses his temper when he does something bad. Appearance Norman wears a light blue shirt with a dark blue and gold buckle, dark blue pants, and purple shoes. He has white hair, a beard the same color as his hair, and wears a dark blue or purple gnome hat on his hat. For bed, Norman wears dark blue pajamas with light blue stripes and purple slippers. The buttons on Norman's pajama shirt are the same number of buttons Mr. Pinkerton has on his star pajamas.The Toy Robot For his swim clothes, Norman wears a light blue t-shirt and purple swim trunks.Gnome Beach For his party clothes he wears a light purple coat with a lilac shirt with four buttons (three being shown) and pink bowtie (which goes to show that men like pink too). He wears a darkish-bluish purple with light purple polka dots. He still wears dark blue trousers and purple shoes however the purple on his shoes is brighter.His party clothes were first seen in the canon episode Garden Gnome Party. The first fanon appearance of his party clothes was in International Gnome Day For his winter clothes, Norman wears a denim blue winter coat, dark blue trousers, dark purple scarf (like his gnome hat), and dark purple boots. Criminal Record Adultery: '''Despite having a girlfriend, Norman has sex with Pearl in numerous episodes of Gnome at Home. Trivia * He is Edna's boyfriend. * He and his son share the same voice actor. * Norman is allergic to peaches.Norman's Allergy * He once got arrested for no reason, no thanks to Kayla.Kayla's Blank Check * It's unknown how Norman will react if he saw Edna dead in Edna's Mistake. He would probably not forgive Kayla for a long time. (Even know the episode is non-canon). * Norman is unaware that Ringmaster Gnome has a crush on his girlfriend. * The only episodes Norman is seen without Edna were in Kayla's Blank Check, Ringmaster Gnome's Daughter, Queen Pinkalicious, Rusty to the Rescue, Kayla's Call of Duty Loan, Good Knight, Camping Out, Bunty II, The Mystery Safe, Kayla's Birthday! (of the original fanon series), The Restraining Order, Riss's Gnome at Home Addiction (of Purplicious), Attack of the Killer Shrimpo, Pinkalicious's Playtime 3, Mr. Pinkerton's House Fire, Kayla's Scam, Pearl's Teapot, Kayla's Black Friday!, Pop Rocks and Coke, Jasmine Rocks the motorcycle, Flying on Holiday, The Holiday House, Holiday in the Sun, The Trip to Italy, The End of the Holiday, A Trip to the Planetarium, Rainbow in the Winter, Kayla's Kids, and Norman's Lesson (of the fanon series reboot). * Norman's underwear can be seen in Gnomehub and The Mystery Safe. * Norman '''actually revealed Ringmaster Gnome's first name as Richard in public.Name Revealed. Needless to say, Ringmaster Gnome did not react to this very well. * Norman likes Pinkalicious, Peter, Ringmaster Gnome (his best friend), Edna (his girlfriend), and Serenity. Gallery Norman in his debut.jpg Norman sleeping with teddy bear.jpg Norman tired.png Norman in his formal attire.png Edna and Norman are cute together.png Norman and Edna.png Edna and Norman cute moment.PNG Screenshot (14658).png Screenshot (14674).png Screenshot (13490).png Norman expy.PNG Norman expy 2.PNG Snapshot 4 (11-10-2019 6-02 PM).png Norman and Ringmaster Gnome.png Screenshot (18974).png Norman so tired.png Fantastical Friends (Norman).jpg Norman in Gacha Life.png Norman's formal clothes.png Screenshot (21684).png Norman with his whistle.png Screenshot (21683).png 122b gnome at home 4.png Screenshot (22299).png Screenshot (22294).png Screenshot 2019-05-27-16-27-16.png Screenshot (22304).png Screenshot (16683).png Screenshot (23263).png Screenshot (24472).png Screenshot (24477).png Screenshot 2020-01-20-12-16-44.png Screenshot 2020-01-15-15-53-06-1.png Screenshot 2020-01-20-12-12-41.png Screenshot 2020-01-20-12-09-07.png Three friends.png Norman staring at Edna.png Screenshot 2020-02-04-15-43-16.png Screenshot 2020-02-05-06-53-55.png Screenshot 2020-02-04-21-59-49.png Screenshot_2020-02-02-15-05-04.png Screenshot 2020-02-08-13-54-11.png Screenshot (16531).png References Category:Males Category:Gnomes Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Fathers